


i am being held at gun point to write forzen x gman

by Anonymous



Category: Half Live VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Emotions, Hiroshima, No Proof Reading we die like Men, im gonna cry, injury and blood, its literally 2 am and i have school in 4 hours why, joke fic if it wasn't obvious, no grammerly either we die in general, sunset dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Forzen finds himself the last person in the US military. He is like the remainder in a long division problem, unwanted and without any idea what to do with it. G-man saves him.
Relationships: forzen/gman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	i am being held at gun point to write forzen x gman

**Author's Note:**

> “i am currently in the mind of a staight cis white male, they're rainbow colored”  
> Used subreddit r/menwritingwomen for tips on how to write Forzen and looked up "sassy quotes" for him also. 
> 
> Thanks to the two folks in the voice chat that spawned this monstrosity.

Forzen, for all better words, was the sole survivor of the US military. He sighed as he trekked along, soaking in alien blood down to his black undershirt. He took a break, leaning against the side of the sewage pit and looking into the murky water. 

Forzen didn’t often get to look at himself except in the opaque scratched up mirror he used to shave. Despite the wear and tear the military put all their toy soldiers per se, he still looked ruggedly handsome. Although at the ripe age of 22 he was no longer in his top physical shape since soldiers typically had an early expiration date due to the 6 hours of sleep they got per every 24 hours, he was still a couple of years away from when the wrinkles fully set in and looked almost brand-new. 

Forzen still had his french-Canadian charm and could definitely get a date based purely on looks alone. His shoulders were broad and strong like a plank of wood from the Home Depot and were covered by a camo-printed turtleneck which had a tan kevlar bulletproof vest above it which hid his 6-pack of abs. He turned his head to one side and spotted his plump, juicy ass, gracefully flowing along the line: y=-(sin(x^(1.7/6)+4)+(1/x))+10, peeking out from behind his front. He did multiple squats daily while exercising and developed such a wonderful curve which many of the other soldiers were envious of. 

Leaning forwards a bit, Forzen examined his face, layered with blood, dirt and sweat along with many, many scars. It was rugged, but unique. The low lighting caused the golden flakes within his dark-brown eyes to shine back slightly. Even with the long, jagged scar across his face, he was still handsome which made one wonder how extraordinary he would have looked without the facial blemish. His hair was cut to a buzz-cut but after the weeks he had been deployed, it started to grow back, showing the auburn brown color which he would have usually kept in a mullet before his military time. His eyes were sharp and his mouth was in a frown as he never smiled. 

After hearing a loud screech in the vents from the headcrabs, Forzen continued lightly jogging along, his firm and juicy ass slightly jiggling in the action. At one point, he came to a clearing and decided to take a break in the dim light, sitting down as he needed no cushioning for his ass was thick enough to suffice. Forzen remember all the trauma he went through and remembered he had no squad or team left. It was just Forzen, all alone in a decaying facility he was supposed to help save. But, why was it him? 

As far as he was concerned, he was never that good at anything, really. Sure, he was enrolled in one of the academies and had multiple internships at high-top places underneath his belt but he still felt like an imposter. Sometimes, he’d mess up on the smallest things and when everyone seemed to turn in sync during their marches, Forzen would slightly lag behind his phat ass swaying. It seemed like everyone in the program had their life together and knew what was happening. Everyone understood the intel and task perfectly, expect Forzen.

To voice his pains, Forzen began to sing “How could this happen to me” heartfully with all his soul as if he was singing “O Canada”. Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps. Oh shit! Forzen ran down the hallway, his glutes tensing as he sent himself sprinting forwards. 

The footsteps remained at the same volume instead of fading away meaning that whoever or whatever was after him was still hot on his trail. Forzen weaved in and out of the tunnels and black maze-a with the intent of losing his pursuer. However, with that, he got hopelessly lost too. He stopped dead in his tracks when he was met with a dead-end concrete wall, still hearing the footsteps tapping behind him. He turned around with dread as he heard the footsteps get louder and louder and then finally stop. 

Forzen squeezed his eyes shut and thought. Everyone died around him and he sincerely hoped he would be next so he wouldn’t have to suffer through the next casualty. Though, right now, that wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted to die in a place of another, not meet death cornered in a concrete wall, dying for absolutely nothing.

“Forzen…” A voice said. Forzen’s eyes shot open and he slightly gasped. Was this an officer? Another human person from the US military that survived? Was he no longer alone anymore? Forzen squinted and icy-blue glowing eyes peering back into him, penetrating his stomach. That...thing...wasn’t human. The glow reminded him of whatever that Beyblade-loving scientist had in his eyes. 

“How...How did you find me?” Forzen asked, backing up slightly. The man was clad in a suit and his hallowed face showed no emotion, no sign of weakness or anything for that matter. 

“Your…ass cheeks...were….clapping….and therefore...I was able...to track you down” The suit government man said with a sly smile to his voice. 

“Ehhhh???? I’m- that’s impossible!” Forzen said, stepping back further. It wasn’t like he could run away in the first place but he still continued stepping backwards. He hoped someone from the military survived. He wouldn’t even mind if part of the air force survived and were able to airlift him out of that situation. “What’s your name and position?”

“I am...G-man....and I work….in the the….accounting...department….” The blue-eyed alien said, stepping forwards a bit, briefcase in hand. Forzen stumbled back slightly, almost losing his balance. Despite being a strong and well-built military soldier with a fat ass, he had one government assigned flaw--he was a bit clumsy. He always knocked and stumbled into things like this rope. To the outside viewer, it was adorable.

Suddenly, Forzen felt a rope wrap around his waist and hoisted him upwards. Speak of the devil! He was saved by the airforce after all! He can’t believe he didn’t see the rope before. He mentally prepared himself for the belittlement he would receive as a small soldier himself and then looked up--

Holy fuck. 

That was not a rescue helicopter. 

Forzen was looking up into the gaping mouth of one of those ceiling barnacles. He yelled out in terror, his hands trying to pry off the tendril in panic despite him knowing that he would probably fall to his death. He felt an arm wrap around him and pry off the rope, sending him falling towards the ground. Forzen ended up crying and he remembered after not dying from the impact of the fall feeling himself being gently pinned up against the wall, blood bleeding from his abs. Forzen looked down towards his hands, coating in his own blood, before looking up to blue glowing eyes dousing in concern. 

Forzen passed out and G-man was left there with an unconscious human. G-man panicked, not knowing what to do. He wrapped his arms around the human, pulling him close and leaning him on the shoulder of his padded suit. Despite the layers and layers of blood, dirt and sweat Forzen was coated in, Forzen still smelled faintly like sweet maple syrup. G-man turned on his Minecraft creative mode™ and flew up into the air, heading to a safer place, the unconscious man soundly in his arms. 

G-man set the man down on a makeshift bed of lab coats and sat in a chair besides him, dimming the lights leaving only his blue eyes glowing in the dark. Despite this, he could still see Forzen clearly, peacefully sleeping there. The glow from his eyes illuminated Forzen’s outline which outlined his gracefully curved ass which was as perfect as a polar graph and his strong broad shoulders. G-man slightly crouched down to get a better look at Forzen’s face, still frowning even in his sleep. G-man disliked that look on such a pretty face and sang a couple of blue notes of sweet voice, causing the other man to relax a bit more and sleep, for once, without nightmares from the horrors of warfare.

Eventually, Forzen woke up on a soft and comfortable surface. He peeked open his eyes slightly and saw that he was lying on a pile of lab coats. Usually, he slept on the concrete ground because he was a good soldier boy. 

But, he didn’t remember how he got there. Frozen realized that someone must have taken him there and he quickly got up to attack whoever brought him there. He spotted the suit man turned away on a chair and Forzen pulled a knife out of his pocket, his strong thighs flexing as he tiptoed toward the man trying not to alert him. 

But his thick-ass ass-cheeks betrayed him. 

G-man swiftly turned around and grabbed the other man’s wrist to stop him mid-swing from stabbing him. Forzen looked up into G-man icy blue eyes and G-man thought he was a bit spunky to attack him since G-man was an eltrich being while Forzen was just a human.

“What are....you...doing?” G-man asked, as Forzen futilely attempted to get loose by wiggling his wrist back and forth. 

“I’m doing a thing called none of your business” Forzen said sassily. G-man released his grip on his arm, leaving Forzen to fall back. 

“Ow…” Forzen said, winching. His hands went up to his abs where his dried blood was. The adrenaline of waking up in a new place killed the pain for a while but now he felt it in full effect. The memories were still a bit foggy in his head “Wh-what happened?”

“You...were captured...by a...barbecue…” G-man said, confusing barbecue for barnacle because eldritch beings have barnacles for barbecue nights. Despite this, Frozen suddenly remembered all the happenings that occurred the prior night: G-man chasing him, him getting cornered and captured by a barnacle and lastly G-man saving him from the barnacle but not without injury.

“Why?” Forzen asked, confused.

“Don’t worry your little head about it” G-man said, sighing. He knew the knowledge was too hard and complex for a soldier to understand and he didn’t want Forzen to worry about things he didn’t have to. Frozen was never to worry about the big decisions as G-man and the government would handle it and take care of him. 

Speaking of his injury, Forzen groaned a bit as he struggled to remove his vest. He needed to treat his wound somehow and honestly it was probably infected at this point so the sooner he got it taken care of the higher chance he would have to live. 

Forzen removed his army camo long sleeve shirt and black undershirt to reveal his buff shoulders and thick pecs. The main wound was right across his abdomen and the other one was on his waist so Forzen started to remove his pants to free his juicy ass constrained by his tight pants. His thighs were thick and strong and the perky bulge in his boxers slightly bounced as Forzen shifted. There was a line of hair on his stomach which was hidden only slightly by the blood which seemed to point like one of those los vegas arrow signs to his bulge. 

G-man looked away with a blush after he caught himself ogling, knowing that humans don’t usually undress in front of each other. Despite Forzen undressing with a relatively innocent and naive intent, his fat ass emitted sensual vibes. Damn, didn’t Forzen know it was bad to undress in front of other people especially superiors? G-man figured not since he was a simple soldier, always undressing in front of other soldiers with no thread of sexual tension. However, since G-man wasn’t a simple soldier, the actions Forzen put forth sent different signals, which caused the government man’s pants to grow tight.

Forzen made a small noise, ripping the fabric to his undershirt apart to make makeshift bandages. His undershirt was soaked in blood and dirt which made G-man realize that Forzen was going to die unless he stepped in. 

“Allow...me” G-man said, moving towards Forzen with open hands. Forzen glared at G-man causing the other man to stop but then Forzen lowered his hands to his sides allowing G-man to proceed.

“I- If you listen closely, you can hear me not caring about what you do,” Forzen said as G-man placed his hands on the other man’s rock-hard abs. G-man felt Forzen shiver slightly under his touch. After a moment, Forzen’s wounds were healed physically. G-man let his hands linger slightly, causing Forzen to blush. G-man pulled away eventually, a satisfied look on his face as Forzen looked at himself in awe of how healed he was. 

However, G-man was unable to heal any emotional pains. He was able to find that out soon after they came across the body of one of Forzen fellow soldiers. Apparently, that was the breaking point for Forzen and he ran out of the room, sobbing.

Now G-man found the strong soldier boy uncharacteristically showing humanity which was impossible. You can’t be a soldier and human at the same time! But that wasn’t G-man biggest concern: He had Forzen in between his arms, sobbing into his chest. 

With his arms around the military man, G-man realized he didn’t know how to comfort humans. 

G-man looked at Forzen, his thick ass visible and his rock-hard abs pressed up against G-man's legs. Sure, G-man knew how to comfort soldiers. It was simple, just put a bullet into their head. But, a soldier who was also human? G-man knew nothing. 

G-man looked at the weak and soft soldier in between his arms. This human need to be saved from aliens, needed him to survive. G-man wasn’t even sure how Forzen managed to survive to fight off so many aliens if he needed saving from all of them. G-man didn’t even imagine Forzen, a strong soldier, could have some humanity after all. Usually, if a soldier showed humanity, they weren’t a true soldier. But Frozen, from the looks of it, was a perfect soldier who didn’t speak out of turn, followed orders and was subservient and passive. Regardless, G-man stood in place something gently rubbing the soldier's back, allowing Forzen the time to mentally heal his own emotional wounds.

Foolish, little boot boy. 

After crying so much, Forzen was grateful for the company G-man provided. However, after feeling sad, Forzen began feeling the next emotion after sadness--horniness. Like Sweet Voice, Forzen was getting blue balls...orange balls...green balls...rainbow balls (but i’m not gay) because of the sexual tension G-man’s musky body was giving off. 

G-man seemed to notice Forzen’s change in emotion and lack of sobbing and shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to do. With this, Forzen realized that G-man was sporting a boner too. 

“You look dusty” Forzen spoke up, looking up to make eye contact with G-man. G-man looked away in embarrassment, his cheeks flushing. What the fuck did that mean? What the fuck????

“That’s...not very….nice” G-man said, shifting against Forzen’s rock-hards abs. He bit his lips to prevent a moan from escaping. 

“I’m not mean. I’m brutally honest. It’s not my fault, truth hurts.” Forzen said, readjusting his arms by sliding them down to rest on G-man’s waist. 

“Here’s a Band Aid” Forzen said, planting a kiss on G-man non-existent dry-ass lips. G-man kissed back, deepening the kiss further. Eventually, Forzen found himself pinned up against the wall not unlike the time he was first saved by G-man except this time he was being kissed hard and sloppily. Eventually, Forzen pulled back because he’s a human and he needs to breathe. Panting hard, he looked back at G-man and grinned. 

“You look like a corpse that has been embalmed since the civil war. ‘S fine though because I got an authority kink” Forzen said, winking. 

“Authority...kink....” G-man said, before shoving Forzen against the wall when Forzen tried to undo the other man’s pants. “No...you need to...be a...good boy...and...only do what...you’re told” 

Forzen nodded excitedly, awaiting his next order like the good submissive soldier he was. G-man waited a second, allowing Forzen to generate some need and fantasies before telling Forzen to suck his dick. Forzen did so, moaning loudly as he took in G-man’s dick, sometimes sucking his shriveled balls (oh god please fucking spare me). 

Soon after that, Forzen reached his breaking point and begged G-man to fuck him in the ass. G-man grinned and sat on a nearby chair, beckoning Forzen to follow. The soldier scampered behind him and threw off his pants as he plopped down his fat ass on G-man rock-hard cock. G-man slid a couple of fingers into Forzen to stretch him out before he slid in his alien cock. 

Frozen moaned loudly, feeling G-man’s warm cock push inside of him. His dick was as bright as the sun. For every further inch G-man pushed in, Forzen felt a new hot wave of pressure causing him to conclude that G-man must have a sunset-colored penis since each new inch creped into him had a different temperature ranging from red to orange to yellow. 

The mention of a sunset reminded Forzen of the sky after an atomic bomb and therefore Hiroshima. Forzen almost had PTSD the military shared memories file in his mind but G-man started to fuck him silly causing the thought to be knocked out. In fact, Forzen was fucked the good so much that he had ALL the thoughts knocked out of him, his ass jiggling as G-man pounded him.

After a bit, G-man moaned and groaned releasing his load into Forzen. Forzen kept bouncing up and down on G-man’s dick until he managed to milk out every last drop from the eldritch being. At last, with his ass filled, Forzen camed. 

Then Forzen and G-man cuddled using the lab coats as a make-shift bed. G-man looked at Forzen in between his arms and thought thoughts about Forzen’s thick ass and rock-hard abs. 

Forzen was not like other soldiers.


End file.
